battlefrontfandomcom-20200222-history
MagnaGuard
| type=Officer | aff=Separatist Alliance | primary=*Electrostaff *Bulldog RLR | secondary=Radiation Launcher | grenade= | explosives= | other=Neuro Toxin, Recon Droid }}The MagnaGuard is one of the two special units of the CIS, and serves as an officer class unit. They are usually tasked with protecting important figures within the CIS. They were equipped with an array of weapons which made them, in many ways, much superior to infantry. One of these weapons was a Bulldog RLR, also known as a Bulldog Rocket Launching Rifle. It could be locked on to targets to afford a reinsurance of killing moving targets that would otherwise have been more difficult to kill. It offered the MagnaGuards superiority against not only infantry, but also against structures, like turrets, and some lesser-armoured vehicles. Magnaguards were also equipped with a Radiation Launcher, similar to those used by Pilot Droids in Star Wars Battlefront I. This weapon launched a radiation mortar capable of instantly killing infantry and destroying small structures such as turrets. MagnaGuards also carry Neuro Toxin canisters, which could render any biological units nearby dead in a number of seconds, and a Recon Droid. These remote surveillance droids afforded the Magnaguards with reconnaissance which may just prevent them from being unexpectedly ambushed by the enemy. The recon droid was also equipped with a small blaster which could be used to provide some protection to the droid if an enemy is encountered. Attacks (SWBFII) Skins The MagnaGuard has only one skin. Magna Guard.PNG|Without Cape. Gallery Magna Guars Battlefront.jpg|A Magna Guard on Mygeeto Magna Guard_Lucasart.jpg|A Magna Guard. CIS_Magnaguard.Liner.JPG|A Magna Guard. MagnaGuard 123.jpg|A Magnaguard in Mos Eisley . magnaDroid.jpg|A Magnaguard. Magnaguard over dead body.PNG|A kill for a Mangaguard magna.jpg|Selecting the Magna Guard. zzz.jpg|A modded yellow magnaguard on Utapau Magna Cape.PNG|A Magnaguard with a cape, as it appears in many mods. 6060_screenshots_2015-05-21_00014.jpg Magna Guard charging into battle.PNG|A modded Magna Guard charging into battle. Tactical Analysis *The Magna Guard is a versatile unit. *The Bulldog RLR is an automatic rocket launcher. However, the projectiles are more comparable to the Super Battle Droid's Wrist Rocket, killing any enemy on impact and imparting splash damage to those nearby. *These rockets can home in on enemies partially circumventing issues with projectile speed and conspicuousness. However the victim (especially on Multiplayer) will normally see the projectile coming and find cover. In this respect, the Bulldog RLR is more suited to combat in open spaces where there is no cover, such as Geonosis: Dust Plains. *The Bulldog RLR is also very effective in enclosed, claustrophobic spaces, able to clear a corridor of enemies within seconds. However, the small clip size can halt an otherwise destructive offensive, meaning the Magna Guard must be flanked with allies to carry the momentum. *The Radiation Launcher can be charged for more distance. *The Magna Guard's comparatively bulky frame makes it an easier target, however, from a distance, they can be mistaken for Clones. Trivia *Despite using them extensively in Revenge of the Sith and other media, Magnaguards do not use electrostaffs in Star Wars Battlefront 2. However, in Elite Squadron, thanks to its character customization system the player can play as a magnaguard with an electrostaff. *In the Star Wars Battlefront 2 campaign, Magnaguards do have capes but no electrostaff. However, in the other modes than campaign, the Magnaguard does not possess nor the cape nor the electrostaff! Links *Back to Infantry Category:Separatist Classes Category:Infantry Category:Clone Wars Era Category:Star Wars: Battlefront II Category:Star Wars: Battlefront: Elite Squadron